It's For My Girl
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Kazune membeli sebuah boneka kelinci untuk gadisnya. Terdapat 3 gadis yang menyukai Kazune dan mereka kebingungan memikirkan siapa yang akan mendapatkan boneka kelinci dari Kazune. Siapa yang akan mendapatkan boneka itu? bad summary! RnR, OK?


Kon'nichiwa, subete~! Chang-san kembali lagi dalam fandom Kamichama Karin! hehehe... author mau menulis yang one shoot dulu, habis itu baru yang berchapter. Nah, silahkan baca fanfic Ga-Nyam ini~ XD

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo  
**

**It's For My Girl © Chang Mui Lie**

**Character: Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo, Himeka Kujo, Kazusa Kujo, Michiru Nishikiori, Rika Karasuma, Miyon Yi, Ami  
**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

.

.

.

* * *

Kazune memasuki sebuah toko yang memiliki banyak barang untuk gadis. Ia membeli sebuah boneka kelinci yang imut dan lucu. Kazune segera ke kasir dan membayar boneka itu.

"Pak, tolong bungkus ini dengan kertas kado" kata Kazune.

"Boneka ini untuk siapa?" tanya bapak itu.

"Ini... untuk gadisku" jawab Kazune.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu, saat itu adalah musim salju. Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa dan Michi tengah pulang ke rumah kediaman Kujo. Di jalan, Michi berbisik pada Kazune.

"Siapa gadis yang akan kau beri boneka itu?" tanya Michi.

"Hah? apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Aku tau, kok. Kau membeli sebuah boneka kelinci untuk gadismu kan? siapa? Hanazono-san, Rika-san atau Himeka-san?" tanya Michi.

Kazune tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka rahasia yang sudah di sembunyikannya 2 hari yang lalu di ketahui oleh Michi.

"DaᅳDari mana kau tau?" tanya Kazune kaget.

"Hihi. Sudah ketahuan, Kujo-kun. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu itu. Tapi, beritahu aku. Siapa gadis yang akan kau berikan boneka itu?" tanya Michi.

"Itu urusanku. Kau tak perlu tau" jawab Kazune dingin.

Kazune berlalu meninggalkan Michi.

"Hm. Padahal sekarang musim dingin, masih saja sifatnya dingin begitu. Haduhh... Kujo, Kujo" kata Michi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah, Karin, Himeka dan Rika sedang mempelajari pelajaran Biologi di kantin sekolah. Tepat saat itu, Kazune datang ke kantin. Ketika di kantin, Kazune memerhatikan Karin, Himeka dan Rika. Ia masih mengingat pertanyaan yang di ajukan Michi kemarin.

"Itu... urusanku" kata Kazune.

Kazune melangkah pergi menuju teman-temannya.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Karin, Miyon dan Kazusa masih harus berada di sekolah karena mereka piket hari ini.

.

.

Selesai piket, Karin, Kazusa dan Miyon pun pulang.

"_Sayonara_, Miyon-chan!" kata Karin.

"_Sayonara_, Miyon-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"_Sayonara yoku_, Karin-chan, Kazusa-chan!" balas Miyon.

Karin dan Kazusa pun pulang berdua. Namun, ketika di jalan, tanpa sengaja, Karin mendengar pembicaraan Kazune dan Michi.

"Ayolah, Kujo-kun. Kau akan memberi boneka kelinci itu pada siapa? beritahulah aku" kata Michi.

"Ah...! kan kemarin sudah ku bilang, itu urusanku!" balas Kazune.

"Hah? Kazune-kun mau memberi boneka kelinci? pada siapa?" tanya Karin.

Karin hendak kembali mendengar pembicaraan Kazune dan Michi. Namun, tak lama, Kazusa memanggilnya dari jarak jauh sehingga Kazune dan Michi tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"_Nee_, Karin-sama! apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Kazusa.

Karena takut ketahuan, Karin pun pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'Kira-kira Kazune-kun mau memberi boneka kelinci pada siapa, ya?' pikir Karin.

* * *

Di rumah, Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Kazune dan Michi makan malam bersama. Sehabis makan, Kazune dan Michi pergi menuju perpustakaan. Kebetulan, Himeka melewati perpustakaan itu. Tanpa sengaja, Himeka juga mendengar pembicaraan Kazune dan Michi.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar. Siapa ya yang akan mendapat boneka kelinci darimu?" tanya Michi.

"Huh, kau tak akan mungkin tau. Kan aku yang memberikannya, bukan kau. Dan 1 hal lagi. Ku mohon, Nishikiori. Jangan bahas itu terus. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, itu adalah urusanku!" kata Kazune ketus.

"Ehehe... _gomen'nasai_, _kori oji_..." kata Michi.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'kori oji'! kau kira aku tinggal di antartika?!" tanya Kazune.

"Tentu bukan. Kalau kau tinggal di sana, mungkin kau kesini dengan tampang beruang kutub atau pinguin" jawab Michi sekaligus mengejek.

"Huh!"

"Huh...? Kazune-chan punya boneka kelinci...? di berikan kepada siapa, ya?" tanya Himeka.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Rika-chan...!" panggil Ami.

"Huh? ada apa, Ami-chan?" tanya Rika.

"Aku punya kabar baru, nih. Ya... tidak tau sih ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, hal ini di beritahukan oleh kekasihku, Michi-kun. Begini, katanya Kazune-kun punya boneka kelinci yang akan di berikan kepada seorang gadis. Tapi, aku tak tau siapa gadis itu" jawab Ami.

"Hah...? boneka kelinci?" tanya Rika.

"Iya. Aku jadi ikut penasaran siapa yang akan di beri boneka itu. Andaikan Michi-kun juga mau melakukan hal yang sama... Tapi, itu tak bermasalah untukku! asalkan Michi-kun tak berpaling dariku, aku sudah sangat bersyukur!" kata Ami.

"Hm... _daijobu_. _Arigato_ untuk kabarnya, Ami-chan" kata Rika.

"_Doyo ni_, Rika-chan" kata Ami sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rika.

"Boneka kelinci... siapa yang akan di beri oleh Kazune-kun, ya?" tanya Rika.

* * *

Di tengah pelajaran biologi, bukannya memerhatikan, Karin, Rika dan Himeka malah memikirkan siapa gadis yang akan di beri boneka kelinci oleh Kazune. Yumu-sensei yang mengetahui hal itu pun menegur mereka.

"Karin! Himeka! Rika! kalian jangan melamun! apa kalian sudah bisa membedakan mikroskop _monokuler_ dan _binokuler_?!" tanya Yumu-sensei tegas.

Karin, Himeka dan Rika yang mendengar pertanyaan Yumu-sensei yang tegas kaget.

"AᅳAh... gomen ne, Yumu-sensei.." kata Karin, Himeka dan Rika.

"Ckckck... kalau nilai ulangan kalian di bawah rata-rata, jangan salahkan sensei!" kata Yumu-sensei.

"BaᅳBaik, sensei..." ucap Karin, Himeka dan Rika.

Karin, Himeka dan Rika benar-benar pusing memikirkan siapa yang akan mendapatkan boneka kelinci dari Kazune. Perasaan tak sabar, senang, penasaran dan tegang bercampur aduk menjadi 1 (Memang adonan kue?).

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kazune menghampiri Karin dan berbisik padanya.

"Karin, nanti temui aku di jembatan Tokyo, ya" bisik Kazune.

Sungguh menjadi bisikan yang aneh di telinga Karin. Namun, Karin tetap tak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Saat sore, Karin pergi menuju jembatan Tokyo seperti yang di bisikkan oleh Kazune. Di jembatan, terlihat Kazune yang sedang memandangi matahari terbenam.

"Kazune-kun" panggil Karin.

Kazune menengok ke sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya" kata Kazune.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Um... sebenarnya..." muka Kazune mulai memerah.

Kazune menyembunyikan sebuah kado di belakang tubuhnya.

"Huh?"

Karin melihat tangan Kazune yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

'Jangan-jangan, Kazune-kun ingin memberiku boneka kelinci itu' pikir Karin yang pipinya langsung memerah.

"Ano... ini... _Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu_, Karin..." kata Kazune sambil memberikan kado itu pada Karin.

"AᅳApa...?"

"Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu... hari ini kan kau ulang tahun... masa kau lupa, sih..." kata Kazune.

'Ternyata boneka kelinci yang Kazune-kun beli bukan untuk pernyataan cinta kepada seseorang. Tapi karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, hahh... percuma saja aku memikirkan hal itu tadi pagi' pikir Karin.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu" kata Kazune yang mukanya masih memerah.

Tentu Karin menerimanya. Walau Karin tak mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Kazune yang selama ini di tunggunya, ia masih tetap bersyukur karena Kazune masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan, Karin sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri hanya karena cinta.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Kazune-kun" kata Karin.

Kazune tersenyum lembut. Hal itu membuat Karin tersipu malu.

"Aku masih punya 1 hadiah lagi. Tapi... aku takut kau tak mau menerimanya" kata Kazune.

"Apa pun yang kau berikan akan ku terima, Kazune-kun. Tapi, apa yang kau maksudkan 1 hadiah lagi?" tanya Karin.

Kazune mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"_A_ᅳ_Aishiteru_, Karin..." ucap Kazune.

Karin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kazune.

"KaᅳKazune-kun... kau... tidak berbohong kan? ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Karin.

"Aku tak berbohong, Karin. Ini juga bukanlah mimpi. _Watashi wa hontoni anata o aishiteimasu_" kata Kazune.

Muka Karin dan Kazune memanas di tengah dinginnya salju. Di saat itu, salju mulai turun dari langit. Matahari pun tergantikan oleh bintang-bintang yang gemerlap dan bulan purnama yang terang. Lampu-lampu di jalan mulai menyala. Hal-hal itu memenuhi suasana Karin dan Kazune sekarang.

PLUKK!

Kazune langsung saja menarik lengan kanan Karin dan memeluknya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kazune.

"IᅳIya... _aishiteru mo_, Kazune-kun" jawab Karin sambil memeluk Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

_Watashi wa hontoni anata o aishiteimasu_= Aku benar-benar mencintaimu

* * *

Gimana, readers?

Ga-Nyam kan?

Memang author ini aneh!

Readers yang sudah baca, review ya... (^o^)


End file.
